


Повестка дня

by bravo_me, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Верховный лидер Рен проводит небольшое совещание с генералом Хаксом. И все бы ничего, да только вопросы на повестке дня стоят, мягко говоря, странные.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Повестка дня

— Вы хотели меня видеть, Верховный лидер, — осторожно напомнил Хакс, когда молчание стало совсем уж нестерпимым.

Рен явно был не в себе: он и раньше смотрел на Хакса как-то странно, но сейчас его взгляд напоминал острый осколок стекла, прозрачный и неминуемо вспарывающий кожу при неосторожном соприкосновении. Хакс невольно поежился и лишь крепче стиснул собственное запястье за спиной.

Обычно в такие моменты чутье подсказывало ему, что назревает какая-то неприятность. Но сейчас этого ощущения не появилось: вместо него в сознании царило легкое любопытство.

Рен явно был не в себе, но это «не в себе», судя по всему, никакой опасности не представляло.

— Да, — кивнул он, словно очнулся от сна. — Видеть.

И снова этот пронизывающий взгляд. Любопытство начало расти: что же Рен так старательно пытался в Хаксе увидеть?

— Я хотел провести с вами небольшое… совещание, — продолжил Рен. — Не стойте столбом. Можете присесть.

Это уже было что-то новенькое. Особенно если учесть, что присесть в тронном зале оказалось некуда. Разве что Рену на колени, но тот вряд ли это имел в виду.

— Спасибо, — сухо кивнул Хакс. — Но я постою. Из безграничного уважения к вам, Верховный лидер.

На лице Рена будто мелькнуло разочарование, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Надеюсь, вы прихватили с собой ваш датапад. Повестка дня на нем. Приступим?

Хакс прищурился, пытаясь понять, что же за этим стоит, но все-таки достал из внутреннего кармана шинели деку. Пролистал входящие, выискивая нужное сообщение.

Ага. Вот оно.

— Читайте, — приказал Рен и как-то слишком расслабленно откинулся на спинку трона.

Хакс пожал плечами и посмотрел в датапад.

— Пункт первый, — равнодушно зачитал он и едва не поперхнулся, когда взгляд уловил этот самый первый пункт. — «Каковы предпочтения генерала Хакса в горячей еде натурального приготовления?»

Хакс еще раз про себя перечитал эту строчку и недоверчиво перевел взгляд на Рена. Это какая-то нелепая шутка? Что это вообще означает?

— Ну? — будто бы небрежно спросил Рен. — Думаю, вы сумеете дать ответ на этот вопрос.

Хакс кашлянул.

— При всем уважении, Верховный лидер, — начал он, — я не думаю, что данный вопрос настолько важен, чтобы включать его в повестку дня.

— У меня иное мнение, — парировал Рен. — Вы ответите или нет?

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, — отчеканил Хакс и задрал подбородок, глядя на Рена в упор.

— Генерал.

— Я не пробовал горячую еду натурального приготовления, — со вздохом ответил Хакс. — А потому никак не могу вам рассказать о своих предпочтениях в ней.

Рен в ответ на это открыл было рот, но тут же плотно сомкнул губы и недоверчиво уставился на него. Думал, что Хакс лгал? Наверняка.

Но он говорил чистую правду.

— Могу я задать вопрос, Верховный лидер? — спросил Хакс.

Он был готов к отказу; возможно, и к тому, что на шее тут же сомкнется невидимая рука, наказывающая за то, что он почти переступил черту. Но Рен вместо этого лишь махнул рукой.

— Вы собираетесь меня отравить? — прямо спросил Хакс.

Рен от этого едва ли не поперхнулся.

— Вы за кого меня держите, генерал? — с легкой угрозой в голосе спросил он.

— За того, кто легко уберет того, кто ему мешает, — честно признался Хакс.

— Вы мне не мешаете, — уязвленно ответил Рен. — И яд — оружие трусов.

От этих слов по щекам разлился жар. Рен, конечно, не знал всей правды о смерти Брендола Хакса, но даже если и так — он что, назвал Хакса трусом?

Вот же джедайский выкормыш.

— Второй пункт повестки, — напомнил Рен.

Хакс снова взглянул в датапад — и вновь поперхнулся.

Он кашлянул в кулак, прежде чем зачитать:

— «Где генерал Хакс предпочитает проводить свободное время?» Верховный лидер… — Хакс запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, — …не думаю, что данные вопросы стоят отдельного совещания.

— Отвечайте, генерал, — велел Рен и постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.

— У меня нет свободного времени, Верховный лидер, — степенно ответил Хакс. — Все свое время я посвящаю Первому Ордену.

— А если бы оно появилось?

Если бы… Хакс мечтательно вздохнул и честно признался:

— В своей каюте.

— Но…

— Я бы выспался, — пояснил Хакс.

Рен скептически хмыкнул.

— И последний вопрос.

Хакс кивнул и с некоторой опаской взглянул на экран датапада.

— Вы издеваетесь? — уточнил он, недоуменно посмотрев на Рена. 

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Читайте.

Хакс прищурился, но все же процедил:

— «Согласен ли генерал Хакс пойти с Верховным лидером Реном на свидание при условии соблюдения предпочтений из первого и второго пунктов повестки?»

— И ваш ответ… — подтолкнул Рен.

Хакс вздохнул и, убрав деку в карман шинели, потер переносицу.

— Какой сарлакк вас укусил? — устало спросил он. — У вас новая идея фикс? Вы решили свести меня в могилу? Зачем вам вообще взбрело в голову идти со мной на свидание?

— Этих вопросов нет в повестке дня, — ответил Рен.

— Ну а теперь есть, — отрезал Хакс. — И я не стану отвечать на ваш, пока вы не ответите на мои.

Рен сжал челюсти так, что заиграли желваки, и на секунду Хаксу показалось, что он вот-вот начнет душить его Силой.

— Я решил спросить вас прямо, — Хакс, услышав эти слова, скептически хмыкнул, — потому что намеков вы не понимаете уже шестой год.

— Намеков? — переспросил Хакс. — Под намеками вы понимаете швыряния об стену или сжимание горла этой вашей Силой?

— Не только.

— Это не намеки, Верховный лидер.

— Не важно. Я ответил на ваши вопросы, теперь отвечайте на мой.

Хакс качнулся с пятки на носок и уточнил:

— Свидание будет заключаться в том, что вы посидите рядом со мной в каюте, пока я буду отсыпаться?

— Полежу.

— На моей кровати для двоих нет места.

— Значит, вы ляжете на меня.

— Верховный лидер!

— Либо так, либо никак.

— Это вам нужно или мне? — с ехидцей спросил Хакс. — Не вы тут условия ставите.

— Это нужно нам обоим.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Если бы ты не был согласен, ушел бы еще после первого вопроса.

— Я слишком уважаю вас, чтобы уходить, наплевав на приказ, Верховный лидер, — уязвленно ответил Хакс.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Рен. — Так что?

— Вы же от меня не отстанете, если я не соглашусь? — обреченно уточнил Хакс.

— Не отстану.

— Тогда я соглашаюсь с надеждой, что одного раза вам хватит.

— И не надейся.

— Я пинаюсь во сне.

— Не страшно.

Да-а-а-а… Похоже, Рен действительно зациклился на этой идее.

И на этом наверняка можно сыграть.

— На следующие четыре цикла даю тебе увольнительную, — произнес Рен. — Сразу по окончании этого буду ждать у твоей каюты.

— Звучит как угроза.

Рен хмыкнул и махнул рукой, отпуская его.

Хакс на секунду обернулся, выходя из тронного зала, — Рен оперся на подлокотник, подложил ладонь под щеку и мечтательно смотрел в пространство. 

Самое ужасное в этой ситуации было то, что Хакс теперь и сам не отказался бы помечтать о том, как будет отсыпаться в его компании.

Разумеется, лишь потому, что недосып достиг своего предела, а вовсе не из-за того, что в глубине души Рен был ему симпатичен.

Нет, конечно, не из-за этого.


End file.
